Their Story
by Iwannaknow
Summary: Draco comes back 6th year a changed man. All he wants is to be free, something he's never known. Will he get a little more along the way? HrD. It's over, but it's never too late to review.set after Ootf, no HBP, no DH.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a hp story. I don't really have anything to say except I hope you enjoy it, oh, and I don't own anything. Wish I did but I don't.

Also the story is AU since the 6th book does not exist in this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One

The summer had changed Draco greatly. In a way you could say it altered his whole outlook on life. For as long as Draco could remember, he had wanted nothing more than to grow up to be just like his father. Lucius Malfoy, most prized death eater to Lord Voldemort. That all changed however when Lucius gave his son a taste of what that life was really like. The summer after fifth year was a horror filled nightmare for Draco. After witnessing his first ever death eater meeting, Draco spent the night in his room puking his guts up. The never ceasing rape, killing, and torture that took place night after night were slowly chipping away at his sanity.

On the train ride back to Hogwarts, Draco decided once and for all that he would never grow up to be like his father. As soon as he reached the comforting halls of his old school he sought out Dumbledore. In a meeting including, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape, Draco explained how he would be willing to testify, anonymously of course, to the position of his father and several others in Voldemort's ranks. To say the three professors were shocked would have been an understatement; in all their life no one would have pegged Draco to be someone to switch his loyalties. They were so skeptical in fact, that they requested Draco take a veritaserum test. By the beginning of the feast, there was no doubt in their minds, and Draco now had a ray of hope. He was offered protection by Dumbledore and he took full advantage of it, opting to leave his previous ways to start anew.

"Drake, why don't you sit and talk to me?" Pansy's shrill shrieking voice pierced the air as Draco took a seat at the far end of the table. This was one part of his transformation he wished he could skip, he was already a traitor, but he would soon be friendless.

"Go away Pansy, and for Merlin's sake stay away." It was more of a pleading request than a command, and had it not been for his somber face, Pansy might have laughed at his joke. But after a look at his empty eyes she only nodded and went back to her end of the table.

And so the weeks went on, Draco becoming a little more detached each day. The hearing where Draco confessed the identity of eight death eaters, his father included, passed by in a blur. Although everyone present was sworn to secrecy, the feeling that his punishment was inevitable was like a dead weight in his stomach. Soon after he cut ties with his friends, people started to notice something else new about him.

"Say Ron," Harry leaned over to whisper one day at lunch, "you notice Malfoy's not said one word to us since we've been back?" Ron gave him a skeptical look before reluctantly nodding his head. "I wonder what he's up to."

Of course the two boys weren't the only one's to know, Hermione had realized before them, but kept to herself about such a touchy topic. She had also noticed something the boys were too thick to see. He no longer hung around with his friends, he barely ate, and he seemed to share more meaningful looks with Dumbledore than Harry did. She was so perplexed by him that when she accidentally stumbled upon him in the astronomy tower one evening during her prefect patrols, she froze.

At first she thought she had stumbled onto a late night couple rendezvous, but when she heard the familiar sounds of someone crying her thoughts flew to the worst. Whatever she could have been expecting was not what she found though. The first tip-off to who this really was, was the striking blonde hair. He was leaning on the wall of the balcony, his shoulders shaking slightly. Hermione was at a loss, if this had been anytime last year she would have marched right up to him and handed out a detention. But this was now, and so far as she could tell this was not the old Malfoy. The final and best decision seemed to be to act like this never happened, to just turn around and leave. Right before she took her eyes off of him, he spun around and stared at her. The movement was so unexpected Hermione was barely able to contain her scream. The intense, almost scary look on his face melted as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"S-Sorry, I'll just go." If she could just make it to the door she'd be ok.

"Please," the voice was pleading and that scared her even more, "please don't go." Hermione had only heard a voice that desperate once before, when her mother prayed out loud for god to bring her grandmother back. It was that same broken voice she was hearing now that stopped her in her tracks. He must have taken that as a go ahead, because he continued with his talking.

"I have no friends anymore; they have no idea what it's really like. To have nightmares filled with the screams of his victims. To see a person tortured in the most inhuman ways possible." Hermione turned to look at him, he had not exactly told her what he was talking about, but she figured she could guess. Draco didn't notice her coming closer as he went on.

"Everything he told me, everything I believed was a lie. They weren't the good guy's, their devils. He took me this summer, told me I needed to prepare for my future. I had no idea." Hermione had reached him by now, and when he started to shake again she took a seat next to him on the ledge. He looked up to her with bloodshot eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" The question seemed harsh and she placed a hand on his shoulder to prove her sincerity. Draco was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"I need to tell someone, anyone, but preferably someone who will understand." He glanced at her a moment then carried on. "After, after my father brought me back I knew I could never do that, I'm no saint but I'm not heartless." Hermione couldn't contain a snort, which was quickly followed by a sympathetic look after seeing Draco's face.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry. You have every right not to believe me, I've wasted the majority of my life being an asshole. Especially to you."

"I'm still here, that must mean something." She gave him a small smile which was returned by, perhaps the first smile he had given in a long time.

"Well, anyway. The first thing I did when I got to back was to find Dumbledore and tell him. I gave the names of several death eaters and my father, and in return received protection. It seems though; I've sacrificed more than I thought I would. My father is in Azkaban and the reason for my current situation is a letter from the ministry explaining my mother's suicide." He lost his composure once more and did the most bizarre thing. He grabbed Hermione around the shoulders, pulled her close, and buried his face in her neck. She managed to resist the urge to shove him off, when she felt wetness on her neck and soaking through her robes.

"I'm sorry," she cautiously put her arms around him, giving a feeble attempt at comforting. "I'm really sorry Mal-Draco." She had no earthly idea what possessed her to say his name, but it seemed to do the trick. He raised his head to look at her, his usual smirk replaced by a grin.

"Thank you, Hermione." Right there on the astronomy tower the two enemies became friends.

XXXXX

The next few months were some of the strangest Hogwarts had ever played host to. It was as if Hermione and Draco hadn't spent the last five years hating each other. The morning after their fateful meeting in the Great Hall, Ron coughed so hard on his pumpkin juice Harry had to slap his back several times. Curious as to what had startled Ron, the majority of the hall looked over to see Hermione and Draco pulling out of a hug.

Unbelievable would have been the right word, although the only thing that the two received were death stares from the others houses. When Hermione finally reached Ron and Harry, Ron seemed to have gotten his voice back.

"Hermione! What the bloody hell is wrong with you! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" This seemed a good enough exclamation for Harry as he sat there giving her an accusatory stare.

"Ron, and you too Harry, would you both kindly grow the hell up." There she had said it, she wasn't sure she had it in her, but she did it. There was no reply, and the rest of the day was spent in silence. It seemed no one else felt the need to question her about her newfound friendship.

The end of November was drawing near before Ron and Harry tried to talk some more sense into her. It was one of their worst rows ever, not to mention in the end Hermione made complete fools of the both of them in front of the entire Gryffindor common room. Their plan to accuse Draco of tricking her to get close to Harry backfired when she unexpectedly told them that Draco had not mentioned them at all. And to finish them off she basically told them to get over her and Draco, or get a new friend, and left them speechless with the slamming of the common room door with her departure.

And true to her word she stayed clear of them, sitting at the other end of their table, pairing with Draco in class, and ignoring them in the halls. When Dumbledore bumped into the young men moping in the halls one day, he did the only thing he could think of.

"You know, perhaps we have been a little too hard on Mr. Malfoy." The familiar twinkle held the life in his eyes as he spoke. "Seeing as how a few more seats in Azkaban are taken thanks to him." He was gone as quick as he had come, leaving Ron and Harry to ponder his advice.

"Maybe he's right," Harry mused as he and Ron watched Draco and Hermione working on homework in the library, "if he is you know what that means."

"Yeah, we've got some major pleading to do. Come on let's get it over with." They made their way over to the couple at the table, clearly immersed in whatever essay they were attempting to complete.

Sounding eerily like Umbridge Harry's _hem_ seemed to get their attention.

"Yes." Hermione's tone was cold.

"Look," Ron was shaking with the control it took to keep his voice neutral, "we came over to apologize, to both of you. We're sorry we didn't believe you,"

"But can you hardly blame us?" Harry finished lamely. She gave them a thoughtful look before deciding they were being as sincere as was possible for them.

"I forgive you, but I need to finish my work now, so if you don't mind." The two boys muttered thanks as they turned to leave.

"This doesn't mean we still don't hate Draco right?" Ron puzzled as they exited the library. Harry's smirk was his only reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Well, tell me what you think please. Leave a review and I'll be very grateful


	2. Chapter 2

So I had hoped maybe for some more reviews, but I guess I'll keep posting. Maybe this time I'll get some reviews.

Harry Potter & Co. are owned by J.K. Rowling, not me. : (

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the end of school came the first snow, more homework, and the worst news Hermione would ever receive in her life. By now the entire school had grown accustomed to seeing Draco and Hermione walking down the hall, or in the library together. Except for the few giggling first year girls who insisted they were a secret couple, those rumors were squashed by a livid Harry and Ron, no one found it out of the ordinary.

One bitter cold morning in the dank dungeons, Snape's instructions were interrupted by a pale McGonagall at his door.

"Pardon me Severus, but I need you to come with me Ms. Granger," she gave her a pointed look, mentally pleading her to not ask questions. Hermione gathered her bags, trying her hardest to avoid Snape's death glares. Halfway to the door McGonagall spoke again. "You as well Mr. Malfoy." Whispers followed them out the door, whispers that were silenced as Snape resumed his lesson.

"Follow me please." Hermione would have been okay, if it weren't for the odd stares her favorite professor kept giving her. Her first thoughts when she was called were that she had failed a test, but then she was extremely thrown off when Draco was called as well. Draco seemed to sense the nervousness in her, because as the followed McGonagall down the hall he slipped his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. Hermione accepted his comfort willingly, placing her head on his shoulder in return.

"Skittles." McGonagall muttered, mumbling something about ridiculous passwords as they went up the stairs. Draco and Hermione shared a mirthful look, becoming serious once more as they entered the headmasters office. Hermione's heart dropped as she surveyed her headmaster. Whatever they were here for could not be anything good. Sitting there in his deep blue, silver speckled robes, he looked older than he should have.

"Please," he waved his wand and configured three chairs in front of his desk, "have a seat. Lemon drop?" All three denied, and even Dumbledore himself didn't take one. He gave a haggard sigh. "I'm not sure how I'm going to do this, I don't believe I've ever had a more unpleasant task. While this concerns both of you, I'm afraid Ms. Granger will bear most of the brunt. Last night, there was an unexpected death eater attack on a muggle neighborhood-,"

Hermione let out a gasp of understanding, as she clasped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes instantly filled with tears, all the time tightening her grip on Draco's hand. He took the pain as he now understood why he had been tagging along. Dumbledore saw the recognition in their eyes, damning the god's for allowing these kids to be put through this kind of hell.

"Ms. Granger, I'm sorry. Yours was the first house they hit. They left a note as well," he said turning to Draco. He handed him a piece of parchment smeared with what was unmistakably blood. _'Her parents' blood,'_ his mind thought for a moment, but he pushed that thought away and read the note aloud instead.

_"The Dark Lord does not reward traitors, or their friends."_ So it was his fault, because she was friends with him, her parents had been killed. A mixture of hatred and embarrassment filled him completely. How could he stand to face her, him, the reason her parents would no longer hug or kiss their baby girl. He looked up to see that he was being watched by Dumbledore.

"I called you down here Draco, because I wanted to tell you that no matter what anyone says, you did the right thing." But Draco wasn't listening his whole world was spinning. He noticed he was now the one squeezing Hermione's hand, and he dropped it like it was a poisonous snake. He got up unsteadily and ran for the door, feeling the need to crush something, or kill himself.

"Go to him, Ms. Granger, if there was ever a time you needed each other more it's now." She didn't argue as she bolted from the room, wondering if she could find Draco before she puked. She did. Curled up in a ball at the base of the wall not ten feet from where she was currently standing. She staggered over to him and collapsed in front of him. She wanted to say something, anything, she opened her mouth but nothing would come out. It was as if her insides had dried up, the churning in her stomach, and burning in her brain were enough to let her know she was alive.

They sat there in silence for several minutes, until Draco looked up to find Hermione still with him, giving him the saddest look he'd ever seen. The damn burst.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Oh Merlin, if it weren't for me, this is entirely my fault. I'm sorry." His voice cracked more than once as he gazed up at the girl who had so easily accepted him. She grabbed him and pulled him to her in a fierce hug. Her small frame shook as he placed his arms around her back.

"Draco it's not your fault, don't you ever believe that, ever. Do you understand?" She pulled back and cupped both his cheeks in her hands. "Tell me you understand." She was crying so hard her vision was blurry, but she was still able to see him nod his head. "Thank you." She mumbled, wrapping her arms back around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. Anybody walking by would have been awestruck by the two sitting on the floor, a tearstained mess. Thirty seconds after she laid her head down, she suddenly hopped to her feet and took off running down the hall. Draco didn't know what happened until she was to the corner. He caught up to her as she flew into the girl's lavatory.

He paused for a moment, and then ran in after her. She was bent over a toilet, seconds from hurling when he pulled her hair up out of her face. He continued to hold it as she emptied her guts into the basin. As the class bell rang he shut the stall door, in case anyone stopped in.

Hermione finally flushed for the last time as the bell for class to start, rang. She stood up a little too fast though, and in her exhausted state, over balanced and landed on Draco's chest, who in turn over balanced as well, and fell until his back hit the closed door. The crying had drained them, causing Draco to slide down the door, still holding Hermione pressed against him back to chest, until they were sitting on the floor of the girl's bathroom. Hermione's body continued to be racked with sobs, as Draco held her close to him, trying not to think about what he would do without her. They sat there for who knows how long, Hermione in-between Draco's legs, with her head leaned back on his shoulder, Draco with his arms protectively around her shoulders. They stayed like that until a frantic McGonagall found them and levitated them to the hospital wing.

The rest of the school year passed without much excitement. Hermione told Harry and Ron about her parents, choosing to leave her experience afterwards a secret. She was a bit shocked to wake up in the hospital ward the next morning, but other than McGonagall, no one needed to know. They took their testing later on, leaving all but two sixth years yearning for the summer.

It was two weeks before the mass of students would cram into the Hogwarts Express for the journey back home. Hermione and Draco were sitting on the edge of the Astronomy tower's balcony, when he voiced a good point.

"Hermione, where are you going this summer?" she gazed out at the sky, and turned to look at him.

"I don't know. I don't really have anywhere to go do I?" Draco acted like he was struggling with himself to say his next thoughts.

"You don't suppose Dumbledore might let us…stay here do you?" His face expressed worry and hope at the same time making Hermione smile at him.

"It's worth a shot." And with that she grabbed his hand and led him to Dumbledore's office. The conversation was short and extremely satisfying. As it turned out, they were the new head boy and girl. Although they had to swear not to tell anyone, Dumbledore offered them the ability to stay the summer at Hogwarts, in their new dorms. Both agreed on the spot.

"Oh, and one more thing Ms. Granger, I'm sorry to say that the first week of the summer you are to stay at your aunt and uncle's." They were about to retort when Dumbledore interrupted. "It seems that until you are 18 you are still underage in the muggle world, Draco is now an adult, but you Ms. Granger will have to wait until your 18th birthday." They couldn't argue with that, and eventually decided that one week wouldn't be so bad. At least they would be able to enjoy the rest of the summer, having their run of the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Now if the readers would be ever so kind as to review, it would be much appreciated. By the by, this story is now finished so expect updates to be every other day or so.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione, will you please run to the store for some more milk?" Hermione, who had been reading in the living room of her aunt's house, gave a sigh.

"Sure." She was leaving first thing tomorrow morning, her birthday was yesterday and she was now her own boss. As much as she liked spending time with her family, it only served as a painful reminder of her parents. Not to mention, she had been extremely bored since being apart from Draco. As she got the milk from the store down the road, she wondered for a moment, if he was missing her.

_'Don't be silly, why would he miss you?'_ She was about to answer herself, when a grimy hand snatched out and wrapped itself around her mouth. It muffled her scream of surprise as she was pulled into the alleyway.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" The breath coming from the man's mouth was enough to make Hermione want to gag. "Pretty thing aren't we," he sneered as his hands ran up and down over her curves. Her wiggling seemed only to serve to make the man angrier, because he yelled at her to stay still as he backhanded her hard enough to knock her to the ground.

Hermione's mind was racing, panic continued to flood her senses as the man started to undo his pants. Why had she agreed to go to the store at night, why had her parents died, why did she suddenly feel horrible about never seeing Draco again? Her thoughts about Draco switched the light on in her head. _'Draco, Hogwarts, magic…my wand.'_ She frantically pulled out her wand and brandished it at the vulgar man in front of her, as he was making to pull his pants down.

"Get back, leave me alone, I'm warning you!" Her attempts made the evil man cackle with laughter.

"What are you gonna to? Poke me with your-" He never got to finish he sentence as Hermione cut him off.

"Expelliarmus!" She roared, sending the man into the opposite wall where he was knocked unconscious. Her dazed stupor lasted all of half a second and she was running away from the alley with all her remaining strength. Milk jug in hand.

Her decision to keep her incident a secret came as a surprise to her. Once she stepped into the house her aunt questioned what took her so long, and why was her face purple. A quick glance in the mirror showed the beginnings of a black eye, and some serious swelling.

"Oh, that. I fell off the curb on the way home, took me a minutes to get my head to stop spinning." She had never lied like that before, not about something so important anyway. The lie was bought though and Hermione used a glamour charm to cover the mess. Her night was filled with haunting faces, green lights, the final scream of her mother, and smelly breath.

XXXXXXXXX

_Knock, knock_

"Please come in Mr. Malfoy." Draco poked his head inside the headmaster's office.

"Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering, if maybe, you knew…"

"Ms. Granger should be in the great hall by now, please help her to find the rooms, if you don't mind that is." The sparkle in Dumbledore's eye was merrily twinkling away.

"No, of course I don't mind, I'll just, I'll go see if I can find her. Bye." Draco made it to the great hall as Hermione was sitting down her trunk. She turned to the sound of running footsteps in time to be crushed to Draco in a bear hug.

"Thank god you're back. It's been the pits since you left. Come on let me show you our new rooms, they're brilliant. You'll love them, we share a common room, a bathroom, and," he paused for dramatic effect, "we are all by ourselves." He went on rambling even after Hermione's awe of the rooms wore off. He made her tell him everything she did while away. Although she did keep him in the dark on her 'incident'.

They stayed up talking about how much fun this summer would be, and how jealous Harry and Ron must be of them right now.

_It was dark wherever she was. She whispered lumos to her wand, and the familiar shadows that adorned the walls made her shriek in terror. Her house looked as if it had been hit by a tornado. Pictures, clothes, books, were all strewn around the place, giving it a deserted feel. Cackling could be heard from down the hall, in her parent's room. Slowly approaching the door, more words could be heard. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. Lord Voldemort does not tolerate disobedience! Avada Kedavra!" Hermione tuned to look into the room just in time to see a flash of green light._

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up, wake up!" Draco sat next to her on her bed, shaking her shoulders in an attempt to rouse her. When he heard her scream, it was only seconds before he was at her side. He might have left her too, for waking him up, had it not been for the distressed look on her face. So here he sat as she slowly started to come back to the real world.

"Hey there, are you ok?" She blinked a few times trying to realize where she was, when she heard Draco's voice it dawned on her it was only a dream. No matter how horrific it was, it was only a dream, and now she felt stupid for having woke Draco up.

"Yeah, sorry. Just had a bad dream that's all, I didn't mean to wake you." He assured her it was quite alright, and went back to his room to sleep. Hermione, however, did not fall back asleep.

Halfway into the summer, the nightly terrors were starting to take their toll on the two. Much to Hermione's surprise, it was Draco who had the next nightmare. Although it took a few slaps to wake him. After that at least three times a week nightmares haunted the head's tower.

The dreams were normal enough to anyone who had suffered through the things these two had been through. For the most part Draco's dreams revolved around his fathers escape from prison, or the countless nameless faces he saw murdered. At first, Draco was positive Hermione's dreams were about her parent's death, which seemed logical enough. But when he came to her room to wake her one night and found her squirming on the bed, pleading to her imagination to "please don't hurt me, no, get off", he became a tad bit suspicious.

It was early July when the truth decided to rear its ugly head.

Returning from a trip to the kitchens, Draco quietly entered the sitting room to find the head girl immersed in a seventh year text. He held in his chuckle as he snuck up behind her and wrapped his hand around her mouth. Before he got the chance to say "Boo", she had reacted in an unexpected way.

The scream she emitted was not the joyously surprised one Draco had been expecting, instead he received a scream filled with pain and utmost fear. She jerked away and instantaneously pointed her wand at a speechless Draco. This was not right, up until then Draco had been suspicious, but now he wanted to know what was going on.

"Hermione, what is wrong with you! Tell me what happened to make you flinch or jump every time I touch you!" Her face was crumpling at every word, and she finally broke down.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to be mean to you, or lie to you. I-," she stopped to let more tears slide down her face. Draco jumped over the couch in order to be closer to her.

"Shhh. It's okay. Come on, lets go sit on your bed and you can tell me all about it." He hoped maybe getting her more relaxed would make the story come easier, he was too curious to know to wait any longer. He led her to her bed where she let him put his arm over her shoulder and lean them back into a comfortable reclining position. He gave her an expectant look and she started her story with a sigh.

"And then I ran home, and told them some story about how I fell." He looked at her incredulously, not believing she would keep something like that from him.

"Hermione, why didn't you just tell me? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, I was just so worried you would think I'm some weak stupid girl who couldn't take care of herself."

"Of all the people in the world, you are the last person I'd ever consider weak." He gave her a genuine smile, which she returned as she rested her head on his chest, his arms still around her. The silence permeated the room as the two continued to lean on each other. When the silence began to make Draco uncomfortable he made up his mind that he had stayed long enough.

"Hermione, Her-are you awake?" He chanced a peek at her face to find her sound asleep on him. A wonderful feeling of satisfaction enveloped him, strong enough to persuade him that maybe he could stay a few…more…minutes… He was asleep even before he had fully decided to stay a mere moment longer.

Dawn broke bright and early in the heads tower. As the steady stream of sunlight continued to fill her room Hermione awoke from one of the best sleeps she had had in, well, an extremely long time. Something was odd though. A pressure of some sort was making it difficult to breath. Something was on her chest, and it was not light. Her mouth opened in a silent 'oh' to the sight that awaited her bleary eyes.

Lying on top of her, as she had figured something was, turned out not to be a something at all, but a someone, more specifically Draco. Using her breasts as pillows his head turned out to be the weight constricting her breath. His arms, she now noticed, were wrapped around her waist, gripping her in a firm but loose hold.

Her senses were coming back rapidly now, and it was a matter of seconds until she found her hands both on him. One buried in his hair, and the other lay casually on his back.

_'Oh shit, what do I do now?'_ From somewhere in the back of her consciousness a voice answered, _'why do anything when this feels so good, and so right?'_ It was a hard question to answer, but was soon forgotten as Draco's eyes fluttered open.

Similar to Hermione, Draco had also experienced a wonderful sleep, although he became curious as to why his pillow was moving. He raised his head to find his pillow was in fact Hermione, and their eyes locked as he discovered she was awake as well.

The look of confusion on Hermione's face must have passed as fear to Draco. As his weight left her body, Hermione felt the loss of warmth, and security as well. A mumbled apology was all that escaped his lips as he quickly exited the room, leaving an even more confused and embarrassed Hermione in his wake.

XXXXXXXXXX

As usual I would be grateful if you would review. It's a little sad to see no reviews, but it appears people are reading, so I'll keep posting.


	4. Chapter 4

First off, thank you PrincessXXMoonXX, Mindy, and FallenAngel-1388. At last, some reviews. Also to Mindy, thanks for the tip, the first several chapters were written less detailed because they were originally going to be flashback chapters, but I changed my mind. I also never changed the chapters so hopefully these will be better, thanks again.

* * *

Crazy. That's what he was, crazy. Off the charts, out of his mind, insane_. 'How could I have fallen asleep on her bed? With her in it?'_ Draco paced his bedroom, one hand holding his now aching head. _'Merlin, now she's gonna think I was takin' advantage of her, and,'_

"Arrrggghh! Why do I always have to be a fuckin' idiot?" Draco sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. As soon as he shut his eyes Hermione's face popped into his head. No matter how guilty he felt, there was no denying that he really enjoyed it. Sitting there on the bed he allowed his mind to wander as far as how great it would feel to wake up like that every morning, before he stopped himself and went down to breakfast.

Down the hall in the head girl's room, a similar situation was unfolding.

_'I practically forced him to stay, now he must think I'm some floose who'll throw herself at anyone. I gotta get outta here. I need something to eat.'_ Hermione opened her bedroom door to an awkward silence. Standing down the hall stood Draco, wearing an unreadable face.

"Hey." He blurted out. _'Nice going genius.' _Hermione wasn't sure how to react. To just ignore him would be unfair, but if they acted like this morning never happened, now there was a solution. And it was the choice she picked.

"Hey back atcha. I'm starving, come on let's eat." It took a moment for her plan to process in his head, but he caught on quickly.

"After you milady." Draco gave an exaggerated bow, which caused them both to break out in laughter. _'Thank Merlin that's over,'_ he thought as he held the door for her. How wrong he was.

XXXXXXX

After the fiasco last week, Draco had taken extra precautions to avoid situations with bedrooms, and falling asleep anywhere near each other. While he was grateful Hermione deduced the need for a cover-up, he still wished deep down that they didn't need to forget it. It was sometimes scary actually, like last night when they were studying on the couch. At least three times he stopped himself from just reaching over and snogging her brains out.

"No! Stop it, don't! Please father!" Draco sat strait up in bed, and frantically looked around until he was absolutely sure he was in his room. "Merlin, that seemed real." He rubbed his hands over his face to find he was drenched in sweat, his clothes were stuck to him as well. Deciding that there was no way he could go back to sleep tonight, he got up to change and rinse off. He stripped on his way to the bathroom, grabbing a clean set of pj bottoms to change into. The cool water felt good on his face, and neck. He turned the tap off and was just about to pull on his bottoms when a small scream almost made him fall over.

He jerked his head around looking for the source. His eyes landed on Hermione's door. _'Oh no, no Draco. You can't go in there, remember your rules.'_

"I'm just gonna take a peek." He muttered to himself as he walked over to her door and cracked it open a little. In the darkness he could barely make out her figure tossing about on the bed. He stepped inside her room, ignoring the warning bells going off in his head. She was mumbling something and he wanted to hear.

"Get off, please…you're hurting me…no go away!" Draco couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't sit there and let her suffer like that. He quickly made it to her bed and sat down on it slightly shaking her. Her mumbling became incoherent, as she became more frantic. After yelling her name a few times her eyes finally opened. They flew around the room looking scared and lost, coming to rest on Draco. He gave her a pitiful smile and she began to cry.

"It's okay, I'm here. It was just a dream, that's all, a silly dream." He scoped her up and held her close. Her head resting on his chest, as he slowly rocked her.

'_Holy fuck. What am I doing?'_ No matter how much he wanted to, he would not have a repeat of last week. So as her tears subsided, he let her back down onto her bed, keeping his eyes diverted to avoid temptation. When he stood up from the bed though, he felt her hand wrap around his wrist, forcing him to look back at her.

"Draco I-I want to ask you a favor." Her pale face looked angel like in the moonlight.

"Hermione, I'd do anything for you, just name it."

"Sleep here with me tonight." It was a simple request, but it took everything she had. His doubtful look made her worry. "I mean-not _sleep_ with me but lay here with me, like you did a week ago." Draco was speechless, _'surely she's not asking me this'_. "I know we haven't talked about it, that's mostly my fault, and I don't know what it means but when you slept with me, I actually felt safe. That's something I haven't felt in a long time." When he still didn't answer, she looked crestfallen. "If you don't want to I under-"

"No, I want to. It's only, are you absolutely sure? I feel the same way too, about last week I mean. I've been too scared to admit it though. But, yeah, I'll stay." He stopped rambling at her amused expression, and came back over to the bed.

It was the most awkward thing he had ever done, climb into bed with a mutual friend, but at the same time it felt oh so right. Hermione raised the covers and scooted back to allow him room. He was about to crawl in when he noticed something, he had never put a shirt on.

"Um, Hermione, I'll be right back. I need a shirt." When she finally saw it too she blushed. _'Thank Merlin he can't see my face in the dark.'_

"Yeah, of course." When he returned he climbed into the bed. Unexpectedly Hermione pulled herself back over to lie next to Draco. Cautiously he wrapped his arms around her, and the two were asleep instantaneously.

The summer went by quicker than anyone would have imagined. After the homework was completed the rest of their time was spent exploring, or helping out teachers with various tasks. The nights were one thing that was the same. Sharing a bed had become the normal way by now. While both teens knew if anyone found out they'd shit a brick, the possibility of losing this new found comfort seemed worth the risk.

The day before everyone was to arrive, both Draco and Hermione were excited to be announcing their new positions as head boy and girl. Everything was wonderful, all Hermione's friends were happy to see her, and though the smiles they sent at Draco were forced, they were smiles none the less. After everyone was seated and sorted the enormous mass of people tucked into their welcome back feast.

Things seemed to be going swimmingly for everyone but two people, Hermione and Draco. Being around one person for a whole summer then suddenly being pulled apart what not something they had planned for. So the feast was spent with Draco sitting by himself and Hermione pretending to be interested in her friend's summers.

"So the, ah, feast was, nice?" Draco and Hermione had just finished showing the first years to their dorms.

"Yeah, real, nice." It sounded like a lie even to Hermione, but what else was she to say. _'Actually I was miserable, and bored out of my mind, but most of all I wanted to get up and join you at your table,'_ she didn't think so. So they walked back to their dorms, neither expressing their miserable night.

XXXXXXXXXX

One month passed, and so far things seemed to be going smoothly. Classes were a major pain in the ass, but hey it is school. When apparition classes started Hermione and Draco received full marks, seeing as they had already been taught over the summer.

The one class that seemed to only get harder though was transfiguration.

"I don't understand why only half of my rabbit vanishes" Draco complained, Hermione who was sitting next to him on the couch in their common room shook her head and rolled her eyes. Both were doing some last minute studying for the transfiguration quiz they were to have tomorrow.

"Because, your pronunciation skills are about as advanced as Ron's" Draco looked up at Hermione with a shocked expression.

"That hurt. Really, I may never recover from a blow like that." She gave him a smile and went back to her scribbling. Draco continued to watch her. There was just something about her that Draco couldn't get enough of. Yeah she was beautiful, but that wasn't all of it, her personality captivated him. As much as he hated to admit it, he was falling for her.

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione noticed Draco staring at her. She turned her head to look him strait in the eye.

"Can I help you?" she joked. This snapped Draco out of his trance; he mumbled a sorry as he turned back to his book. Hermione continued to smile.

"Hey listen, how bout we take a little break? It's been what, four hours?"

"Merlin, I thought you were never going to say that." Draco quickly shut his book and set it down on the table.

"Don't sound so depressed." Hermione rolled her eyes sarcastically. Draco smirked at her as he took her book and set it on the table next to his. She gave him a confused look and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Resting," he simply replied as he lay his head down in Hermione's lap, and stretched out on the rest of the couch. "Mmm…this feels nice."

"I bet it does you turd. I guess I'll just sit here and be you're cushion."

"Gee thanks Hermione, you're a real pal." Draco mumbled, taking her hand and holding it on his chest as he fell asleep. Hermione thought about waking him up but decided to skip his whining tonight and propped her feet up on the table instead. That was how the two rested, that was how they slept, and that was how Ron and Harry found them the next morning.

* * *

Now that I at least have reviews I don't have to be depressed, but more are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you PrincessXXMoonXX for your review, and I hate to say it but what you're waiting for will have to wait a little longer, something important has to happen first.

Check out my short story if you have time and tell me what you think, oh and I own nothing.

* * *

Ron and Harry stood there in front of Hermione and Draco debating what to do for at least two minutes before Draco started to move around. The two ducked behind the closest desk to them.

"Oh man, Hermione is gonna freak when she wakes up," Ron whispered, trying to suppress his laughter. He and Harry waited patiently behind the desk for the upcoming onslaught. Back on the couch Hermione was finally awake, looking around trying to place her surroundings.

"Oh Merlin," she groaned, "Did we sleep out here all night?"

"Looks like," and equally groggy Draco answered as he stretched. It was about this time Ron's mouth fell open. "It was pretty comfortable actually." Harry's mouth soon followed.

"Yeah, well your big head cut the circulation off to my legs. Their both asleep, I can't get up." Hermione started to massage her legs in hopes of reviving them. She was cut off by Draco picking her up bridal style.

"Let me help you then," he smirked as he carried her to her room. Harry had to act quickly to prevent Ron from blowing their cover. As Hermione laughed in Draco's arms, Ron went to go tackle him, but was pulled back by his robes by Harry. They sat there and waited until they heard two doors shut and the shower turn on.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron loudly whispered.

"Keep it down you dolt, it's probably nothing, just an accident."

"It didn't sound like an accident!" Ron was practically livid, but had a good point. Harry couldn't deny the fact that this morning sounded a little too comfortable. The Hermione he knew would have never let a guy lay on her like that, but then again, the Hermione he knew had not been around too often. He looked over to Ron, who was at the moment sending death glares at Draco's door, and decided what to do.

"Ok Ron, let's just forget we ever saw this morning," Ron tried to interrupt, but Harry continued, "Let's go out and come back in, and act like none of this ever happened." Ron gave him a skeptical look but obeyed none the less. So the two opened and shut the door, giving off the effect that this was their first entry, and called for Hermione. That was not, however, who answered. Draco emerged from his room in only a pair of pants.

"You'll have to wait a minute she's in the show-" he stopped when he saw who it was. "Oh, um, she's in the shower, wait just a sec an I'll get her." He disappeared inside the bathroom before Harry or Ron fully understood what he said.

"Did he just go into the same bathroom Hermione is taking a shower in?" asked a slack-jawed Harry. Ron seemed to be too shocked to answer, instead they watched as Draco stepped out of the bathroom, and looked over at them.

"She'll be out in a minute she says, just sit on the couch or something." He offered an unreturned smile as he turned in the opposite direction and disappeared into Hermione's room. Harry looked about to pass out, _'what is he doing in her room?'_ His question was answered a moment later when Draco came out carrying some clothing.

"Sorry, Hermione forgot her bra and top," he replied to their unasked question. It wasn't a rude or sneering comment, but it almost sent the two boys over the edge. Draco vanished into the bathroom yet again, only to reemerge a second later and go back to his room.

Ron started pacing the room muttering darkly under his breath. Harry continued to try and understand the things he had seen this morning, nothing seemed real. Hermione would be scarier than lord Voldemort himself if he or Ron had entered her room, or invaded her bathroom. How then had their once sworn enemy managed to do not only that, but spend a night with her on the couch? He postponed his thoughts for another time once Hermione walked out of the bathroom.

"He guys you wanted to see me?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah we want to see you," Ron spat out at her. Harry sent him a warning glare, while Hermione looked appalled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she glanced over at Harry, "If you're here to yell at me some more, I think I've had my share." Harry quickly stepped in to fix Ron's mistake.

"NO! No we're not here to yell. We need to talk," his glance at Draco's door went unnoticed, "in private." Hermione relaxed at his seriousness and the trio left for Hogsmeade.

XXXXXXX

"Ok boys, what's up?" The three had just sat down at the three broomsticks. Harry took one last look around to make sure someone wasn't eavesdropping and looked at Hermione with a serious face.

"The order has been picking up hints and clues for the past few weeks now, and we're almost definite that Voldemort will be launching his first attack soon. Which means-"

"Which means," Ron cut him off, "that you need to be watching your back. Especially around ferret face."

"His name is Draco, and we've already been through this. He's not in league with Voldemort. Thank you for the warning but I should be going now." She made to stand up but Ron grabbed her hand and called out sorry. Hermione turned around to look at him with a surprised expression on her face. Ron gave her a childish smile and tried again.

"What I mean is, would you like to spend the day with us. It's just, we never get to see you any more an all. Maybe we could just hang out like we used to do?" both Harry and Ron waited with anxious eyes for her answer.

"Of course you two, I'd love to hang out. I miss you guys too when you're not yelling, or accusing me of things."

"Great," Ron smile was huge, "George and Fred have their new joke shop open, I haven't been yet, I've been dying to go though." Harry and Hermione started laughing at their overly excited friend. Things were good, like they were before this whole mess with Voldemort consumed their lives.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Harry laughed and the trio left the pub together.

XXXXXXXX

The rest of the winter and Christmas passed by quickly. For the most part everyone had tried to put thoughts of Voldemort behind them. His inevitable attack at least missed the holidays but it wasn't long after, that the shit hit the fan. It was February before any real action took place, and when they hit, they hit hard.

When Hermione and Draco came down to breakfast one morning mid-February, the hall was buzzing with the news from the latest daily prophet. Terrified faces and crying students, along with a table of distraught teachers welcomed them as they entered the hall. It was only a few minutes after they sat down they realized why. Ron and Harry were immediately next to Hermione forcing a copy of the daily prophet under her nose. The picture of the smoldering ruins of a familiar building, and the headline _MINISTRY OF MAGIC ATTACKED BY DEATH EATERS _got her attention rather quickly. She started to read the article when she was interrupted by Dumbledore clearing his throat at the podium.

"As we can all see a terrible thing has happened. It is apparent that Voldemort is back in power and is now using that strength to begin his tyranny. I know that many of you have members of your family that work at the ministry and so if need be a leave of absence will be granted to any student who wishes to return home for a period of time. In light of such a horrific event all classes have been cancelled for today. You may now return to your breakfast. Oh, and will the head girl and boy please meet me in my office immediately after your meal." He made direct contact with the two before heaving a haggard sigh and vacating the room.

Draco and Hermione exchanged a glace that expressed worry and confusion at the same time. But, however terrified they may have been about the upcoming meeting they dutifully headed to the headmasters office after they had eaten their fill. This, under the circumstances, wasn't much.

"Ah, yes come in you two I'm afraid I have some news." It was always a bad sign when Dumbledore looked exhausted. The two students took their seats and tried to prepare themselves.

"Unfortunately the news mostly involves you mister Malfoy, but seeing as you and Miss Granger are so close I assumed her presence would be acceptable?"

"Of course professor, Hermione stays." The headmaster nodded and began his story.

"By now I'm sure you're aware that Voldemort is at full power. That was a bold move to attack the ministry, bold and costly. Both sides suffered their share off losses." At that moment something clicked in Hermione's head.

"Oh my goodness, please tell me Mr. Weasley's ok, and the rest of the order."

"Yes Hermione, Arthur is just fine as is the rest of his family. While some order members sustained injury, the majority of the casualties were the unsuspecting workers in the offices. They were neither prepared nor capable of defending themselves." Hermione sighed in relief, becoming serious once Dumbledore began again.

"The reason I've called you to my office is much more serious. One of the file rooms containing the details of private trials was broken into. Several files containing the information of those who testified against or accused any death eaters were stolen. To be more specific yours mister Malfoy. I'm so sorry, but it appears our efforts have failed. Your confession is now in the hands of lord Voldemort, whom I am sure will waste no time in taking out his revenge on those that dared to defy him."

Silent tears trailed down Hermione's face, but Draco's face never lost its stony look. The only way Hermione could tell he was still here was the death grip he had on her hand.

"There is nothing to do now but wait. As much as I hate to admit it I have failed you mister Malfoy. You two may leave now, and please do watch out for yourselves." The two shell shocked teens left the old man alone in his room. No one saw the first tear he had shed in more than 60 years.

* * *

There are maybe four more chapters to this story, and I was wondering if anyone will be interested in a sequel. It's a while away, but think on it and give me some feedback. Thanks for reading, please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok first off, I'm sorry PrincessXXMoonXX if I freaked you out, wasn't intended. All I was saying is that after I finished this Fic, I had an idea for a sequel to it, an continuation of Draco and Hermione's lives. I have this story finished, and it's ending in like, 2 more chaps. So sorry to freak you out, but there is good news. Unfortunately you must read to find out what. Thanks so much for your reviews, at least some people like my story.

I own nothing.

* * *

Outside of Draco's bedroom window another beautiful April moon was shinning its silvery light across the grounds, inside the room the screams of Draco Malfoy jolted Hermione out of her slumber. As she soothed him back into a peaceful sleep she felt sorry for him. Not exactly a pitiful sorry, more like an understanding sorry.

Ever since the attack on the ministry his dreams, or rather nightmares, had intensified. Even sharing a bed had seemed to lose its novelty. His nightmares came multiple times a night, practically every night. It was tearing Hermione apart to see him suffer like he did, but there was nothing she could do except comfort him.

Lying back on her pillow she could hear soft sobbing coming from the other side of the bed. She scooted over and leaned over his shoulder to get a better look at his face. There was already a big wet spot on his pillow, as she spoke his name.

His eyes opened and connected with hers. She could see all the fear and emotion in that one glance, and it was enough to bring tears to her own eyes.

"Come here," she whispered, and it was all the persuasion he needed as he rolled over to face her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She too wrapped her arms around his neck as the two laid there in a hugging embrace.

Lying there in each others arms Draco realized something profound. Something he imagined he had known all along, but had been too unsure to accept it. He was in love with Hermione. He was about to blurt these feelings out when he hesitated. _What am I doing, I can't love her, not like that. She'd think I've been using her. But I do love her, I have to tell her._

"Draco," Hermione whispered, "are you ok, you look like you're not… really there." The concern in her voice convinced Draco there was no way he could not tell her.

"I'm ok Hermione. I've just been thinking, about something. Something, I need to tell you." She nodded her head to tell him to go on. "I don't know how to say this, and I don't want you to think badly of me, I, I love you Hermione. I think I have all along, but just realized it now.

Draco waited with bated breath for her to tell him off, or get up and leave his room in horror. But she did neither; instead she tilted her head forward and pressed her lips against his in a sweet but chaste kiss. When she pulled away she gave him a warm smile.

"Draco, how could I possibly not love you? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You actually give me a reason to live." Draco's smile widened as he tightened his arms around her waist bringing her flush against him. They smiled at each other sharing one last passionate kiss before falling into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXX

"Where _is_ she?" Harry ground out between clenched teeth. He and Ron were at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, wondering why Hermione was so late.

"Perhaps she's still asleep mate, it is a Saturday." Harry nodded then stood up, and headed towards the doors. "Where're we going?" Ron panted catching up.

"To find her we have to tell her what's happened." Ron didn't say another word as Harry led the way to the head's dorms. He muttered the password and barged into the vacant common room. Ron stepped in beside him also looking around.

"At least they're not on the couch again." Harry sent Ron a look before heading over to Hermione's room, Ron obediently followed. Approaching the door he raised his hand and gave it a knock. When no one answered he tried the door, and much to Ron's amazement walked uninvited into Hermione's room.

"What the hell are you doing? Have you gone mad?" Ron face was beet red as he looked over to the bed expecting all hell to break lose. He was greeted by an empty bed. "Blimey, do you suppose we missed her?" Ron spoke to Harry turning to face him as well. Harry's face was blank, but the rage just below the surface was unmistakable. Harry's next words were clipped and harsh.

"No I think I know exactly where she is." He turned and exited the room, leaving a highly confused Ron to chase after him. Ron didn't know what was going on as Harry walked directly over to Draco's room and burst in without the slightest hesitation. As if time had slowed down Harry saw everything frame by frame.

He first noticed the bed were the shirtless body of Draco was half laying on Hermione, with his head on her shoulder and their legs intertwined. Hermione who had on a tank top and the same kind of flannel pants as Draco seemed cozy enough with her hand resting on the arm Draco had draped across her stomach. Time speed back up to normal as Harry jerked Draco off Hermione onto the floor.

"You fucking bastard, I'll kill you." He seethed drawing his wand. Back on the bed Hermione quickly caught on, and managed to lunge from the bed before any damage could be done. She jumped in between a startled Draco and Harry's wand.

"Harry put that wand down now. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but you have no right to barge in here acting like a lunatic." Ron who was still frozen in the doorway sprang to life and grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"Come on mate, let's just wait outside." He tried to pull Harry out but he jerked free and stared at Hermione.

"We came here to tell you that Snape's just got back from a meeting and Voldemort's planning to attack the school tomorrow. They're going to evacuate all the 5th years and lower to a safe place tonight. I think maybe you should go too." Hermione relaxed a little, and went to give Harry a hug. When she pulled out she stepped back to look at him.

"Harry, that's very sweet, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay and fight with the rest of you." For a moment Draco was completely forgotten about until he spoke up.

"The same goes for me too." Everyone in the room turned to look at him. Hermione gave him a warm smile and intertwined her fingers with his. Disgusted by this display Harry snorted, turned around and left closely followed by Ron.

"I better go after him, and, you know, explain." Hermione said giving Draco a simple kiss.

"I guess you should. I'll be waiting for you when you get back." He gave her a suggestive look.

"You'd better be Mr. Malfoy," she grinned before sprinting after Harry. They were halfway down the hall when Hermione caught up. "Ok you guys, so I haven't been totally honest."

"Haven't been honest," Harry cut her off, "that's a bit of an understatement. How long has this been going on?"

"And we know you've been sleeping together for a while so tell us the truth." Ron added.

"The truth, the truth is that…I love him. And no I haven't been shagging him. The whole bed thing is a long story."

"Why did you hide it Hermione?" Ron looked crestfallen. Harry just looked down right pissed.

"The better question is how could you do it? After all those years of hell? Well I'm not buyin' it. You wanna be with Malfoy then fine, but we're through." With that Harry left for good. Tears were now standing in Hermione's eyes. She turned to Ron.

"Is that how you feel too?"

"Hermione you know we love you, that I love you. I just don't see how I could ever accept Malfoy after, well, everything. I don't want to lose your friendship but," he paused. "Everything was fine until he came along." And then Hermione was all alone.

When Hermione got back to the common room Draco was indeed waiting for her, along with Snape.

"If you would Ms. Granger, this is rather important." Snape's face looked unusually tired and drawn. "As I'm sure you already know, the dark lord is currently aware of your confession Draco, and he is determined to get his revenge. This is serious Draco, for your safety I must suggest that you leave the castle at once."

"And what, let hundreds of innocents be slaughtered in my stead? I'm sorry sir but I can't do that." He sat waiting for Snape to yell at him. Instead Snape sighed and rubbed his bloodshot eyes.

"I was afraid you would say that, and as your friend I will respect your choice. I can't force you to go, but I do wish you'd reconsider. Is there no chance at all?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to take responsibilities for my actions. It's time to end this nonsense." He grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it, an act that did not go unnoticed by the potions master.

"I assume you'll be staying as well Ms. Granger?" She nodded in reply. Snape got up and walked to the door; before he stepped out he turned back to the couple. "In case I don't get another chance, I want to congratulate you and wish you the best of luck. I haven't been very encouraging over the years, but I'm sure you two will make one hell of a team." And just like Harry and Ron he was gone too.

As soon as he left Draco dropped his head into his hands and broke down. All the tears he had been holding since this mess started flowed out unchecked. Hermione pulled his head to her chest and let him wrap his arms around her. She continued stroking his back until he spoke.

"I'm scared." His crumpled voice pierced Hermione's heart and she held him tighter. "I could die tomorrow, or worse."

"What could be worse than that?" Hermione choked out. Draco pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"I could lose you." Hermione wiped the tears off his face with the pads of her thumbs and gave him a small smile.

"Yes, that would be pretty awful now wouldn't it?" His face broke out in a smile and he brought his lips down on hers. Slowly she laid back bringing Draco down on top of her. They kept the kiss going as long as humanly possible. When they broke apart Hermione didn't need to look, she could feel Draco's arousal pushing into her. Looking into his stormy eyes she knew she was equally aroused. He began kissing a path down her neck when she pulled him up to look at her.

"Let's move this to my room shall we?" Draco pulled back and sat up a little shocked.

"This isn't your first time is it?" In all actuality he was kind of dishearten by this thought. Hermione slid off the couch to kneel in front of him.

"Sorry love, but no." She knew this wasn't the answer Draco wanted so she continued. "Would it make you feel any better if I told you I wish you were my first?" He chuckled and looked back up at her.

"I don't know why it bothered me, _I'm_ not a virgin. I guess I just really love you," he said standing up with her.

"That's good, cause I'm pretty crazy about you myself." They picked back up on their kiss, and Draco lifted Hermione up by her bum to carry her to her room. Hermione in turn wrapped her legs around his waist, never bothering to separate their lips.

When Draco made it to the door he did break the kiss long enough to call out _nox_, before the two entwined teens disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

As it is plain to see there are few reviews, so if anyone is feeling nice lift my spirits and review. I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm really excited about this chapter, it's the one everything has been leading up to. I want to thank all my reviewers from the last chap: PrincessXXMoonXX, pomme2terre, and asdf. And especially to PrincessXXMoonXX, who has been a fervent reviewer, and someone who kept me posting, when I didn't think I should.

I hope you all enjoy the chap, I own nothing, and…that's it. Happy reading.

* * *

Morning came early, too early for Hermione and Draco, who lay naked in a tangle of limbs and sheet. All too soon they were jostled out of their slumber by the obvious sounds of battle. Both of them were up in a flash.

"Shit, I thought you set an alarm," Draco called as he put on his pants.

"Yeah, well I thought you did it," Hermione laughed as she pulled her shirt down over her head. When they had both finished dressing they came together for a hug.

"Draco, will you promise me that you won't do anything crazy. Please tell me you aren't going to get yourself killed." Draco bent down and kissed her worried face.

"You aren't going to lose me that easy after last night. I'm gonna make sure I'm the only one who ever gets to have you like that again." He kissed her again. Down in the common room they head the door open and shut.

"That must be Dumbledore," Hermione sighed as the two parted, "come on let's go." Hermione followed Draco out the door and almost ran into him two steps later. Puzzled she looked around him and froze too.

"You thought getting me locked up would keep me away huh? I'm sorry son, you can't lose me that easily." Lucius Malfoy stood there in the middle of the common room. He looked dirty and haggard, much older than he should have.

"I'm not your son you filthy bastard." Draco was quivering with anger. Hermione could see him inching his hand towards his wand.

"That's right. I almost forgot your new way of life." He turned his gaze towards Hermione. "I hear you've taken a liking to mudbloods and even befriended those ridiculous mudblood lovers. Draco how could you, after everything I taught you, everything you could have had? Instead you went and ruined yourself.

It's not too late. Come with me, come back to our side and the dark lord may still be able to spare you, to take you back."

"Shut up!" Draco yelled. "Don't you get it? I'm finally happy, I'm free. And you know what else father, I'm in love. I'm in love with someone who will love me back, not out of fear either. There is nothing you could say or do to ever make me change my mind." He finally reached his wand, but it was too late. As soon as the words were out of his mouth Lucius blasted him into the wall. Hermione reacted instantly, pulling out her wand, but again Lucius beat her to it.

"Crucio!" He screamed in a crazy voice. The spell hit Hermione like a train. She was on the ground before she knew she even fell. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt like a thousand knives were being twisted around inside her. She could hear Lucius cackling like a mad man, telling her to say goodbye to her traitorous lover. After 30 seconds she still refused to scream, even when it felt like her insides were boiling. She knew that any longer and she'd be joining Neville's parents at Mungo's. As the world began to fade into one big blur, the only thing she could think of was how much she wished she could say goodbye to Draco. Around her, amidst the sounds of cackling laughter, there were sounds of yelling. Then as quick as it had all begun, it ended.

In the static of her brain, Hermione could just make out the voice of Draco shouting curse after curse, followed up closely by Lucius. Attempting to move was pure agony, but she couldn't leave Draco to fight alone. What if he wasn't quick enough, what if Lucius threw him into a wall again?

Everything was spinning and disoriented when she tried to open her eyes. She could see the flashes of light as curses ricochet off the walls, again she tried to get up but it was taking all she had to barely open her eyes.

Suddenly, a jet of green light filled the room and her mind went blank as she felt a body fall next to hers. The pain disappeared and her body felt numb, she wanted to look and at the same time to just close her eyes and sleep. It was becoming difficult to even focus as Hermione used her last bit of strength to turn her head. All she could make out in the blurriness was a blond head of hair before she passed out and everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Hermione woke up again she was in the hospital wing. She'd apparently only been out a few hours as it was still light out, and by the sounds of things there was still a battle raging in the castle. She knew she should get out there and fight, but where was Draco? She remembered the blond head, and prayed to whoever was out there for Draco to be alive. If he wasn't, well, she didn't want to think about that just yet.

The screams and yelling brought her back, and she knew what she had to do. Her muscles screamed as she got out of the bed. Madam Pomfrey must have already given her something because she could at least move. The first few steps were the hardest, over to the table for her wand.

"Come on Hermione, pull yourself together," she grunted in pain as she bent to tie her shoes. "I-I have to," she choked back her tears of worry, "I have to find Draco." After finishing her shoes, she glanced up to find a vial of some blue liquid on the table next to the bed. Without a second thought she downed the vial and stood back up. By the time she was to the door her confidence had been restored, and she was ready to kick some ass.

Outside the infirmary was pretty bad. Rubble and the occasional body adorned the once welcoming hallways. What made it worse was that most of the faces were people she knew. Momentarily forgetting her mission she ran over to the nearest body and checked for a pulse. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, Seamus was alive, thank Merlin. A few feet from him lay a bloody Ginny; Hermione ran over to her and did the same thing. She was alive too. The debate in Hermione's head was raging something terrible, she couldn't abandon her friends, and she couldn't stop thinking of Draco. In the end she levitated as many bodies as she could find into the infirmary. Out of the fifteen she rescued only one auror was dead, someone she didn't know. After her task was finished she placed a quick kiss on Ginny's forehead before sweeping back into the hall.

Following the sounds of fighting led her to the great hall were she got yet another shock. Hogwarts had been turned into a battlefield. Bodies, whether bound and struggling, dead, or injured lay everywhere. Down below she could make out Tonks dueling with a masked death eater, and very poorly by the looks of things. Coming down the stairs like an avenging angel Hermione yelled _stupefy,_ causing Tonks to gaze up, surprised.

"Thanks Hermione, that one was givin' me a bit of trouble." Tonks smiled at her, then seemed to realize who she was talking to. "Hermione! What are you doin' up? When Draco brought you in we thought you were dead, damn near too after Poppy checked you out." Hermione almost collapsed again, she said Draco. "Hermione, are you alright?" Tonks gave her a worried look.

"Yes, I'm fine. You said Draco's ok, where did he go?"

"Don't let the castle fool you. It looks like the battle's over, but it's far from it. Most of the fighting has moved outside," Hermione turned and started to run in that direction, Tonks still calling after her. "Hermione be careful!" Hermione flew out the front doors into the chaos that waited outside.

As soon as she stepped out the doors she had to duck a curse from a death eater. Without missing a beat she stunned him and continued on. Tonks was right, it was awful out here. Glancing around at the destruction around her was almost surreal, like a dream. The fact that the second war had started hadn't sunk in until now, as she surveyed the scene around her. It was actually here, actually happening. The second war used to be one of those days everyone knows will come, but can't believe it really came when it does. Immersed in her thoughts, Hermione was caught off guard by another, more powerful bloke. The spell missed her, although it was strong enough to knock her down anyway. For a moment Hermione was sure she was toast, and she most likely would have been had George and Fred not shown up at the last minute to take him out.

"Boy am I glad to see you two, where's Ron?" she laughed as they grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet.

"You look like hell Hermione, but he and Harry were over by the lake last we saw them." George pointed in the general direction.

"Thanks, be careful you two." She was off on her quest again.

"Same here," they spoke in unison, before turning in search of more action.

XXXXXXXXX

Approaching the lake was an out of this world experience. Underneath her she could feel the ground trembling, the sky seemed darker, even the air was rancid and difficult to breathe. Out of nowhere Hermione was tackled to the ground. Her aching muscles cried out as she looked at her attacker.

"Not so brave now mudblood, with out your bodyguards." Pansy sneered down at her. Hermione recoiled from the malicious glint in her eye. Not knowing Pansy as anything but the stuck up prep she was in school, there was no telling what she would do. Fortunately for Hermione though, she would never need to know, as Pansy was pulled off by non other than Draco.

"Get off her you stupid bitch." She was bound a second later still screaming about mudbloods and traitors. "Hermione, what in the bloody hell are you doin' out here?" He pulled her into a deep embrace, letting all her unshed tears fall onto his shirt.

"To find you, you git and make sure you weren't getting yourself killed." No words could have expressed her happiness, but it was short lived as a big explosion sounded over the hill. "Come on, we better get over there." She took his hand and they were off. Halfway up the hillside she paused, "By the way, what happened-," Draco didn't let her finish.

"I killed him," that was all he said, and all she needed to hear as he pulled her along.

Hermione almost screamed when she reached the top. There right below her was Voldemort himself, along with Harry and Ron on either side. Draco and Hermione could hear Voldemort laughing.

"So you two think you can defeat me, this is all Dumbledore can send," he said, staring at the two as a person might stare at a toilet bowl full of vomit. Hermione dropped Draco's hand letting her Gryffindor bravery take over.

"Three," Hermione called racing down the hill to join Harry and Ron. Both of them wore an expression that looked as if they didn't know whether to be more angry or shocked.

"Four." Draco was right behind her, brandishing his wand and pointing it at his father's master. Voldemort only looked around at them with a sick twisted smile.

"Seven," everyone turned to find Dumbledore walking calmly down the hill flanked by McGonagall and Snape. That wiped the smile off Voldemort's face, if you could call it a face. He was surrounded now and there was no escape this time, although if he was nervous he would never show it.

"Albus you old fool, you cannot defeat me." He was looking around, stalling, trying to find a weak spot. It sickened Draco immensely that his father could follow, and expect him to follow, someone as loathsome as the creature in front of him.

"I'm sorry Tom, but this time it's over," Dumbledore was wearing a solemn face as he raised his wand. At once everyone screamed _Avada Kedavra_, which was followed by an explosion that knocked everyone back from the circle. The smoke was so thick it was hard to see three feet in front of you.

"Hermione!" Draco called out desperately, searching the ground for her. He heard moans close by and crawled over to find Hermione lying there. "Hermione are you ok?" He questioned placing her head in his lap.

"I think I broke my leg when I landed, it hurts. Pomfrey will fix it in no time though, did we do it? Did we kill him?" She held his hand as they heard the others moving around.

When the smoke cleared all that remained of the former dark lord was a pile of ash.

XXXXXXXXX

The aftermath of that day left the wizarding world stunned. The most evil, and powerful wizard had been defeated. The war that everyone feared was coming lasted merely one day. Not to mention the light side had emerged very much intact. The mess that remained of Hogwarts was cleared up in seconds by Dumbledore, and students were on the train back to school the next day.

A memorial to remember the day and those that lost their lives was erected in the exact spot Voldemort met his doom. It consisted of a pillar of marble about five feet high, topped with a bronze statue of a dove carrying a rose in its beak. On the four sides of the pillar, plaques were secured with the names of those who perished inscribed on them. As well as a magical flame at the base to represent the fire that burns in everyone to fight the evils of the world.

The seven who actually cast the final killing curse were all awarded order of Merlin 1st class, as well as honorary medals for ridding the world of Voldemort. It was suggested by the minister that they make a trip around the world, mostly for his publicity of course. It was an offer they all denied. By the time the press was starting to settle down Draco, Hermione, and the rest of Hogwarts were ready for graduation.

It was several weeks until the day of graduation finally came. The skies were clear, and the weather promised to be perfect. Hermione and Draco lay awake in their bed, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"I can't believe we're really graduating today, it all seems too unreal." Hermione breathed deeply and sighed happily resting her head next to Draco's. Draco kissed her cheek, and smiled too.

"I know what you mean, but I could care less cause I have all I need right here." Hermione turned to face him, and propped herself up on her elbow. She dropped her smile and gave him a serious face.

"Draco I have something I need to tell you, I've been wanting to for days but I didn't know how." Draco rolled onto his side to get a better view of her.

"What is it Maya," he used his new nickname now, which made her smile.

"Well, I, um, how do I say this," she was clearly nervous which bothered Draco immensely.

"Maya, calm down. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad, and if it is I promise not to get upset." He paused then added, "Unless you're breaking up, then I'd have to put you under the imperious." Hermione laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous, I could never do that," she looked at him with a grin, "to someone who's going to be a daddy." Draco's eyes went wide for a moment, he made eye contact with Hermione, and she in turn nodded as if to say she had really said it. Then he hopped out of bed and proceeded to jump about yelling _woohoo_. Hermione sat up laughing at him. "I take it this means you're happy." He stopped jumping around and came back to kneel in front of her sitting form on the bed.

"Hell yes I'm happy. But now I have a surprise for you." He put his finger up to say one moment, as he reached into the drawer by the bed and pulled out a small box. "I too have been waiting to ask you something for a while." He opened to box and showed her a beautiful diamond ring with a silver band inside. "Hermione, will you marry me?" Hermione pulled his face up to hers and kissed him deeply.

"Yes, of course. You didn't even need to ask, but when?"

"Now! Dumbledore can marry us in a heartbeat, unless you want a big wedding, then I can wait." He was shaking with excitement, Hermione was too.

"No forget the big wedding, yes let's go now." Draco started to get up to put on some nice clothes. "Wait," he looked patiently at Hermione, "I'll meet you up there, but first I want to talk to Harry and Ron. You know, see if maybe they want to come." Draco took a seat next to her on the bed and took her hands in his.

"Will they still not speak to you?" Hermione tried to look away, but Draco wouldn't let her.

"No, they won't, I'm afraid this might ruin it forever, but I have to ask."

"I understand, I'll get Snape and McGonagall, I assume you'll want them there, and meet you in Dumbledore's office." He gave her one last kiss and left to the bathroom. Hermione just smiled, _I'm too lucky to have him_.

* * *

Wow! Ok, now that that's done, I can breathe easy. This is my longest chapter, hopefully it is worthy. I tried to pack it with details and action, without going too over the top. So, what did you all think? I'm grateful for any review, short or long, your voice helps. 


	8. Chapter 8

This is my last chap for this story. I mentioned a sequel, and will most likely write one, although it won't be up for a while. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, esp. PrincessXXMoonXX who has been a constant reviewer. Thank you. Please enjoy.

* * *

Hermione dressed quickly in a simple white skirt, and coral colored top. She couldn't stop shaking, everything was so perfect and yet she was scared shitless. What made it even worse was that she knew Harry and Ron were a lost cause. Even so, being friends for almost seven years, she at least had to give them one last chance.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," she muttered to herself, "what's the worst they can do? Call me crazy? Been there, done that." Feeling very little reassurance she said the password and prayed for a miracle.

When Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room, it was fairly easy to spot Harry and Ron by the window playing a game of wizard's chess. Most of the room was deserted, parents had started to arrive and the majority of the student body was outside with them. They looked up at her as she walked up to the table.

"Hi," she said softly. They both gave her a weak hello in response. "I know you two don't approve of what I'm doing, but I could really care less. It's my life, and if I want to be happy I'm not going to let you two ruin it for me." They didn't even pause their game or bother to look up at her.

"Did you come up here to tell us stuff we already know?" Harry's bored tone aggravated Hermione to no end.

"No," she said calmly, "I'm here to invite you. Draco's asked me to marry him, and I said yes. Dumbledore's going to do the ceremony in about 20 minutes. You're both welcome-," Harry stood up with a face red enough to rival Ron's.

"You're going to marry that prick! Hermione I tried to be patient, give you time to realize you were making a mistake, but I'm at the end of my rope. I wasn't kidding before and I'm not kidding now. If you marry him I never want to see you again."

"That's what I thought you might say. Before I go though can I ask you why? If you have a valid reason why you don't approve Draco, I'll listen with an open heart. But if this is still all about _you_, and the only thing you can say is he's your enemy, then no. I love you two, I always will, but I can't give up Draco because of some childish fights." She took a breath and waited for either of them to give her a reason. They sat there sulking for at least twenty seconds, Ron nor Harry saying a word. Hermione just sighed. "Well boys, have a nice life. If you ever change your mind I won't turn you away like you did me. Goodbye Harry, Ron" she looked down at Ron, then walked away. Once she was out the door Harry faced Ron with a set face, he had been bothered by what Hermione said more than he cared to admit.

"Go ahead, let her ruin her life. Two weeks, she'll be back." Harry sat back down and moved one of his pieces. Ron looked over at the door Hermione had just left through and said in a voice only he could hear.

"I don't know about that mate, I really don't know."

Two hallways away from the common room Hermione had to lean against the wall and wipe the tears off her face. She had not been expecting that at all, contrary to what she said. _How could Harry be so cruel?_ At first she was sure she had him, now knowing the truth that Harry would hold his own selfish feelings over hers, it was hard to keep her voice from cracking when she left. Hermione shed a few more tears until she could get herself under control. When she decided she was ready she pushed away from the wall and walked the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office.

By the time Hermione got there Draco was so nervous he was having trouble not passing out. Who would have thought saying I will love you forever, would be so nerve-wracking. When a knock sounded at the door he jumped, and almost dropped the ring he had been holding in his hand. Hermione emerged from behind the door a moment later, looking as stunning as ever in her simple attire. Draco gulped loudly as she smiled at him.

"Are we ready then?" Dumbledore asked the two teens standing in front of him. Draco took Hermione's hand, absorbing her comforting smile, and nodded to the headmaster. Dumbledore smiled, "Then let's begin."

XXXXXX

The service was simple and sweet. By the end of it, all but Snape had shed a few tears, and even he was wearing a smile. As Hermione stood wrapped in Draco's embrace, the professors silently slipped out to give them a moment alone. With her head resting on Draco's chest, and tears of joy running down her cheeks, Hermione gave a comfortable sigh.

"I can't believe we're married, I'm glad we are though," she mumbled looking up to Draco's face. His smile was lighting his whole face up, and to Hermione he never looked more perfect. He kissed the tip of her nose lovingly.

"I'm glad too. I noticed Harry and Ron refused." He regretted it the moment he said it. Hermione's face fell and she looked down at the ground. "What's wrong, what happened?" He held her hand and looked pleadingly into her eyes.

"Draco I don't know what I'm going to do. They want nothing more to do with me, they never want to see me again." More tears went down her cheeks, not out of joy this time. Draco grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok, we don't need them. We'll get a place all our own, I've got all the money we'll ever need. I'll sell the manor, we can go looking for a place as soon as we're outta here." He was almost begging for Hermione to smile and say he was right, but she continued to frown.

"I couldn't ask for anything better than that Draco, you know that. It's just, how am I gonna live without seeing them, or seeing things that remind me of them. I'll always remember the hate I saw in Harry's eyes. How can I live like that?" Her desperate face was breaking Draco's heart; he could kill Potter right now. The happiest moment of his life, and he can't even enjoy it properly without Potter somehow messing it up. So he said the only thing he could think of.

"We'll move." Hermione looked at him bewildered.

"What?" she questioned, forgetting her tears.

"It's like you said, there's nothing left for us here. No parents, no friends, only memories. Let's start fresh, begin again. Think about it." He was holding her shoulders, staring strait into her eyes. "We don't have to go far, up north maybe," he placed a hand on her stomach, "raise our baby somewhere peaceful." Hermione placed her hands over his as her face slowly relaxed, and her features softened.

"If you believe in it Draco, then so do I. I trust you." She stood on her toes and softly pressed her lips to his. Draco eagerly kissed her back, gently cupping her face.

"I really wish you would reconsider," the two broke apart as Dumbledore spoke up from the doorway.

"P-professor, what are, what do you mean?" Hermione sputtered. Dumbledore walked quietly over to them, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Please sir, it's for the best, honestly," Draco explained, as Dumbledore walked them to the exit.

"While I can't understand your decision, I just want you to know that you are never alone." His smile comforted the two, and Hermione unexpectedly gave him a hug. "And of course I'll expect the child to attend Hogwarts," he smiled coyly.

"Thank you sir, and don't worry, Hogwarts will be our one and only choice," Hermione grinned, stepping back into Draco's arms as they turned to leave. "One more thing," she called turning around, "if you could, at graduation call me up by my maiden name."

"Of course, I can do that." Without another word the couple left, walking down the stairs and into the hallway hand in hand.

"So why don't you want anyone to know about us? And why do you think little Draco Jr. will be going to Hogwarts?" Draco asked as they walked out the doors into the warm sunny day.

"First of all we cannot have two Draco's running around, no. Secondly, you know you want our baby to go to Hogwarts just as much as me." She laughed poking him in the side.

"And what about your name?" he said knowing she was right about Hogwarts. This had been his sanctuary, and while his child would never ever have a life like his, he wanted Hogwarts to at least be a part of it.

"Oh, Draco, I don't think I can take anymore outbursts today. I'm forgetting my talk with Harry and Ron, and only remembering the good things. Believe me I'd love nothing more than to run around proclaiming my undying love for you," Draco laughed at the thought of Hermione doing that, "but I want this day to finish peacefully." She wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and rested her head on his chest. "I want to graduate so I can begin the rest of my life with you."

"Ah, ah, ah. That would be _us_," Draco corrected, lovingly placing a hand on her still flat stomach.

"I love you Draco." Hermione was sure she had never been happier in her whole life. Draco smirked down at her.

"As if you could help it," he laughed, earning a punch in the chest from Hermione.

"Come on you ferret, we don't want to be late for the ceremony." It was her turn to laugh as Draco realized what she said and had no comeback. Instead he gave her a devilish look; a look Hermione knew meant trouble.

"Now Draco, be reasonable," she couldn't stop laughing even as he started walking closer to her. While she still had a chance she took off in the direction of the pitch, where the students were excitedly waiting for things to start. Draco sprinted after her, a huge grin plastered on his face, revenge is ever so sweet.

"Hermione dear I just want a hug," he cooed. It was followed by Hermione's laughter, as they both ran towards their future and the rest of their life, together.

Finis


End file.
